


eggs

by BornofFlame



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: eggs
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	eggs

**Author's Note:**

> eggs

Now, if you asked Marinette why she had a carton of eggs in the middle of the night, she wouldn’t answer because stealth is the first trick to not getting caught.

Which was why she was currently out of Ladybug suit and her earrings had been deactivated. Tikki’s words of advice, while helpful, were not currently wanted in any way, shape, or form. Marinette adjusted the hood of her jacket as she crossed the street, being careful to not jostle the eggs.

But back to the question: Why did Marinette Dupain-Cheng have eggs?

Well…

Lila needed to be knocked down a few pegs.

Marinette quickly made it to the apartment complex and that’s where she encountered her first problem. She didn’t exactly have a game plan on how she was going to egg Lila’s window.

“Hey!”

Marinette looked up to see a black clad figure land a few feet behind her, a grin on his face.

“Hiya Chat.”

“What’s popping?”

Marinette looked up at the building. “I want to egg a girl in my class. Wanna help?”

“Who and why?”

“Lila and she’s--” Marinette got quickly cut off and Chat nodded. 

“That’s enough evidence for me.” 

She offered him an egg and he took it, throwing it with enough force that they heard the window shatter from above.

“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> eggs


End file.
